<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wicked Bench: An Epilogue by overholt_eightyfive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155543">The Wicked Bench: An Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive'>overholt_eightyfive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Script Offer][F4M] The Wicked Bench: An Epilogue [gentle fdom] [Mistress] [puppy] [yandere] [dirty talk] [boundary mentions] [physical consequences for marathon sex sessions] [creampie] [vanilla sex] [wholesome] </p>
<p>SYNOPSIS: The epilogue to “The Wicked Bench” where our heroes find themselves at the end of an intense week of some of the most satisfying sex of their lives. But, bunny sex has CONSEQUENCES.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wicked Bench: An Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PERFORMANCE NOTES: She's... genuinely happy to be free to express her emotions with her lover. Even as she's falling into some self-destructive patterns, she's... dealing with them?</p>
<p>He's fucking exhausted. Drained almost entirely. But, he's happy, too. He just wants a couple nights off to recover. The poor bastard. </p>
<p>Author's Note: As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--START---</p>
<p>(Familiar hallway, familiar footsteps, familiar knocking. Door swings open.)</p>
<p>(Thick, urgent.) Babe. (Kissing, passionate, urgent.) Get in here. Now. (More kissing, but giggling as the door swings closed.)</p>
<p>(In between kisses:) I know. I know it's only been a few hours. I don't care. I told you. You thought I was joking? </p>
<p>(growling) I need you. I need you, now. On that wicked bench. You've made me insatiable. This is your fault. (Giggles) </p>
<p>(heated, in between kisses:) I hope you ate before you got here. I hope you fucking stretched.</p>
<p>I hope you're ready to cum for me, because I'm in a fucking * mood. * </p>
<p>(Surprised, kisses broken off) Heyheyhey – what... what's wrong? What's going on? (A pause. Noticing:) Oh. God, I almost made you drop them – (Pleasant surprise, gratitude:) Thank you, babe. I love their bagels, sure, but – (gasps!) You didn't. (Sharp intake of breath:) The pastrami and gruyere on an everything bagel?</p>
<p>(Growling) I. Fucking. Love you.</p>
<p>(She giggles, happy to just be able to say this outloud. Kisses his cheek.) IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou. Fuck!</p>
<p>I mean... we could eat it now. Or... (Urgent little kiss) ...We can warm it up in the oven in between rounds - </p>
<p>(Hungrily, dangerously:) Am I really supposed to give a fuck about the dressing? It's fat-based. It'll take a while to make shit soggy. Come * here *, puppy – (She tries to kiss him again. He pulls away.) </p>
<p>(Beat. Deadpan:) Ok. The.. the fuck is going on?</p>
<p>(Surprised laughter:) Yes. Yes, you can sit down a minute. Come on. The couch. We can put the bagels down - Oh my God – you're limping. What happened? Was it practice - </p>
<p>Kind of?</p>
<p>Sure, sure – sit down, babe. Do you need something? Tylenol? Or - </p>
<p>(Taken aback. Serious, concerned:) Yes. Of course. You can.... you can tell me anything. You know that. Always. Here, let me sit next to you. Take your hand in mine – whoa. Why're you flinching?</p>
<p>(Genuine worry:) Babe. Look at me. Tell me. What's going on?</p>
<p>(And... a beat. Then, she laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs. Tries to stop, really:) No, no, no – I'm taking this seriously. I really am. So much. The most serious thing. </p>
<p>I'm so sorry. I really am. (Dissolves into more laughter) I'm so sorry your dick is so sore!</p>
<p>(Laughing still) I'm not making fun! Really! I mean... I * am * … but... (challenging) ...you can still do other things, babe. * We * can still do other things - </p>
<p>(Laughs a little. But, as he's listing off how much of a wreck he is physically, she sobers up a bit.) ...Well. That... ok. I mean, hip flexors being pretty shot – sure. And, the abs completely fatigued. And the shoulders being - </p>
<p>(Trying not to giggle again) ...I get it, you have to be...kinda fresh to keep up with the sparring - </p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Ummm. Did you explain to your coach * why *? (Fresh giggles!) Look, I know this makes me a * massive * bitch, but I can't find myself feeling too sorry for you.</p>
<p>(Seductively) There are worse ways to get * this * fucked up, puppy. You don't have to come to this side of the couch. I can go to you... and straddle you like this.. </p>
<p>(Does SHE wince? Hmph. Kisses. Pauses. Deadpans.) Holy shit, you're serious.</p>
<p>(Whining:) ...Please, baby. * Please.* I need this. Just... just one more time? And, then you can rest. I promise. I'll take care of you. </p>
<p>(Purring:) Call out tomorrow. Cancel your plans. And, we'll sleep in.</p>
<p>(Kiss) I'll feed you breakfast.</p>
<p>(Kiss) And lunch.</p>
<p>(Kiss) Maybe even dinner.</p>
<p>(Giggles) Oh, there goes that poor, sore cock, trying to say hi. (Laughs harder.) Oh my God, you really are in pain!</p>
<p>No, no – I believe you, I believe you. (Smirks) You don't think I don't know what you look like when you're in pain?</p>
<p>Hey: (Whispers) Have you explained your marks to the rest of the team at the gym, puppy? Or, they figured things out when they saw me bring you dinner the other night?</p>
<p>(A little giggle) No, I was happy to do it. I know how tight your schedule was. And, you were... so fucking cute. Trying not to preen. Trying not to show me off. Especially when their jaws stayed on the floor. </p>
<p>(Cheeky, smug:) I know what I wore. I know what effect I was going for. You better believe I was there for you to show me off.</p>
<p>(Fiercely) I'm proud to be yours, puppy. And you should be proud to be * mine. * </p>
<p>(Moans) I know, I know, puppy. I know this hurts as I roll my hips against you, but it feels good, too, right? (Grimaces.) Ow. * Fuck. *  (Recovering:) I'm fine, I'm fine. (Kisses him passionately) I can do this. * We * can do this. Just one more time. Maybe two more times?</p>
<p>(whispers) Hey, hey: can I tell you something? I don't think I'll ever forgive you for turning me down from sucking your cock in the locker room bathroom. (Laughs) I mean, I completely understand why you didn't want it. Not there. It's your space. And, you have to focus. Of course, my love. Doesn't mean I didn't want to give you some... new, interesting memories there. Doesn't mean... my puppy isn't going to be sporting some fresh marks soon...</p>
<p>(Kisses him, urgently. Groans, and it's hard to tell if it's from pleasure or pain.) I need... I need your cock in me. Please, puppy. Please let me have it. You can give it to me one last time, can't you?</p>
<p>Yes. Just hike up my skirt, and – let me get your pants undone (fumbling, buckles, etc.) - yes. There he is. There's that greedy cock - </p>
<p>(A beat. Then, she laughs, “confused”:) ...I'm... I'm not trying to prove... anything. I just... </p>
<p>I need you, baby. I need... to show you... how much I do...</p>
<p>You can take so much for me. And, I can... (She grinds down. Her breath catches. It hurts. But, it hurts good ENOUGH. She's DETERMINED, goddammit:) ...Take. So much. For you.</p>
<p>I know, baby. I know. I'm... I'm sore, too. But, I'm so wet for you, still. Shh. Shh. Just... just hold on to me – (She gasps. It's uncomfortable.) - gah. Fuck. * Those * bruises... haven't healed yet. (A little giggle) Man, you're * consistent* with where you grab me. Hoo-fucking-boy.</p>
<p>No. * No. * Hold on to me. Maybe... just a bit lower? (She begins to rock her hips. Finding a rhythm.) Ok. There we go. There we go, my love. Yes. (She kisses him. Ad lib for a bit as she rides him, navigating through her desire and her soreness and her determination for one more orgasm for him and for her. Until:) </p>
<p>(Her voice thick, as she's getting closer:) Puppy. I have to tell you something. I need you to listen to me. I need... you to listen to me. Carefully.</p>
<p>Puppy: you need... to learn to say... “no” to me when I get like this, sometimes. I fucking hate it. But, I need it. Sometimes. Especially now. With you. </p>
<p>I love you. And, that means... that means working you like this. I'd say... I'm sorry. But, I'm not. I won't ever be sorry. Making you fuck me until your body falls apart. Squeezing out every last orgasm until * I'm * a wreck. I'll destroy myself with you, puppy. </p>
<p>(Desperate and needy) If only to show you that I would, if you ever wanted it. If you ever really wanted it, it's yours. It's * yours. * </p>
<p>(Fiercely) * I'm * yours.</p>
<p>I can... ruin you. But... you... could ruin me. (quietly, their own little pact:) Deal?</p>
<p>(Her hips pick up, now. They find that strength, that gritted teeth determination to keep going:) Now. Give it to me. Give me all of it, puppy. Fill me up. Fill me right the fuck up. I need to feel your hot cum shoot deep inside of me. Give it to me. </p>
<p>(Ad lib, until: her orgasm sweeps her, it sweeps him.) Yes! Cum in me! Yes, my love, yes! (Ad lib all that dark bliss as she takes that last, thick load, whee! That come down is breathy and intense... and, she groans, finally letting on how much pain she's actually in.)</p>
<p>I … don't think I can move. Can you?</p>
<p>(Teasing) Flopping your arms doesn't count, babe.</p>
<p>(playfully indignant) Like * I * can do better? How fucking dare you.</p>
<p>(Bratty:) No. No, I don't think I have to say * or * do anything else, thank you. </p>
<p>(Groaning/whine:) Fuck. I did... I did make those promises about meals tomorrow, didn't I? Are the bagels nearby?</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Or, we can melt into the couch. With my arms around your neck. As you stroke my hair. </p>
<p>...God, my knees fucking hurt. Your back - ?</p>
<p>Fuck. Ugh. (She gives him gentle little kisses.) Trade massages? I mean...</p>
<p>I * could * go first, but... do you want that bagel to get * soggy*, puppy? (She laughs and kisses him again.) </p>
<p>---END---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>